Love Hina: Reach (A) Dream
by BetaHalo
Summary: From a no one, to a shiny star, watch the beginings of Keitaro Urashima as someone that no one would ever expect (NO PARINGS [YET])
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Love Hina does not belong to me nor do its characters, only my plot and any OCs that may appear are totally property of Redwolves Studios (and by proxy, mine)_

_**Love Hina: Reach (A) Dream**_

_Prologue: A vision of success_

A dimly lit tunnel. The only lights shining were the ones at its end

_It's time, isn't it?_

Six figures walked through it, on their faces were similar expressions of nervousness, excitement, accomplishment, and the most important, adrenaline.

_We managed to get here, after so much, we are here_

Each one of them had in their hands several instruments.

_We got over our ties, all those chains are broken_

Two of them were holding their free hands, the occupied ones carrying the tools they would use today to leave their mark in history.

_We confronted our pasts, we came to be together_

The one leading them was holding in his hand something that had drastically changed his life.

The others carried similar ones except for two.

The leader had warm brown eyes that had a halo of silver in the outer section of the pupil, his also brown hair had taken a bit of golden in the front, giving him an appearance of a shounen hero of old. His build had improved, not enough to be noticed through his rather sturdy and elegant jacket, but on those parts that he showed his now hardened muscles; his black jeans had a symbol in his left tight.

_Freedom_

The t-shirt he wore under the coat for that occasion was black with the name of who he was representing/leading that night.

_Yeah, I changed a lot too_

Those who knew him would definitely wonder how such a change could be done

Going from a nobody almost dying in the cold streets of Hinata, to someone who tonight, 4000 people were waiting for. Talk about fate.

_Not only me, though._

Yes, they were also waiting for his partners, those who he shared with many trials to be here. The first people that actually believed in him without any trace of malice

So he led them, having turned from being one of the most unlucky person in that hemisphere, to one others would believe the most fortunate man walking on earth.

Those who had rejected him, those who laughed at him, now lay wide-eyed and jaw-dropped somewhere among the crowd waiting for them.

And somewhere among it, there could also be someone that had become his light in the darkness he was once lost.

He eyed the silver bracelet that represented the connection to that person. The one who he had most cherished in the past months.

So he steeled his resolve, that didn't go unnoticed by those following him. And it made them smile.

Yes, because of him, even if he never admitted it, they were now people much different than those he had met several months ago.

And because of him, they were together.

And in that moment, the group arrived to the end of the tunnel; they stood in line, each one of them with a smile on their faces.

And they smiled at each other, nodding in encouragement, then looking at their leader.

He only gripped the mic he was holding in his hand, the only thing besides the bracelet that was left belonging to their beloved late friend.

And in that moment, a thunderous voice amplified by hundreds of speakers was heard

"And finally! The ones you have been waiting for all the night! Here they come, ready for anything! The ones that have broken all record and reached the top 10 bands in the country! Behold! #######!"

The final part could not be understood due all the shouting coming from the audience, screaming in excitement at the sight of those who they had waited for so long.

And the ones standing before every person in that place, their names finally craved in the heart of everyone.

They looked at the audience with a smile that irradiated confidence and happiness, but in their minds, they had the same single thought crossing their minds.

_It's beautiful, isn't it? #####-chan?_

The leader, moved to his position next to the place where the mount for his mic was.

And so he began talking, thanking the people that came just to hear them.

Almost drowned by the shouts of the audience, Keitaro Urashima began his task for the night.

…

But how did he and his companions come to arrive here? That's what this tale is for.

Behold the true beginning of the story of this Keitaro Urashima.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 5. 4.3. 2. 1… Ignition

"Like this?" a young man asked his 'sensei'

"No, no" the teacher explained "Try to breathe with your diaphragm, its easier, and it helps you not interrupting the note"

"oh, thanks Hideki-sensei" the youth responded

"Keitaro, cut it out, I'm not a sensei… yet" the newly named Hideki answered.

They were in a big Inn; it still smelled like a brand new home, even though its owner had just moved in some 4 months ago. The two young men were currently in one of the couches in the living room, one of them had a guitar in his hands and the other was in the couch in front of his, drinking some water at the dryness on his throat.

Urashima Keitaro had been living in one of rooms in here, the Inn was younger than the Hinata Sou, but that made it more impressive, its modern design and ample spaces made it perfect for small families, however, due its recent opening there weren't any other tenants except for him and the landlord, whose name had gained a great respect from Keitaro.

Ishimura Hideki, owner of the Ishimura Apartment Building, was a 20 year old male, he had shiny short white hair and a pale complexion, he had medium height and quite a lean build, Keitaro had felt a bit jealous at his natural position among the opposite gender, but only after getting to know him well did the pale male explained to Keitaro the headaches of being a natural bishonen.

His naturally good looks were remarked with a pair of honey colored eyes, they held a warmth and compassion that wouldn't be strange to find in those altruists that went to some of the poorest areas, or those dedicated doctors in hospital's maternity wings.

Hideki had found Keitaro after his most recent LEO flight, courtesy of Ki/Naru punch airlines; Keitaro had landed into some alley where a group of delinquents had given him quite a beating after robbing what little stuff he was carrying. Hideki passed by and saw the young men bruised and bleeding, so he took him to his apartment and treated his wounds. After Keitaro woke up and explained his story, Hideki took pity on the unfortunate man and offered him a place in his recently finished Inn, he would have to wait until the furniture arrived before he could move in, but after showing him the place, Keitaro chose to wait, hoping it would be worth of it.

The week he had to wait had been the most exiting in Keitaro's life, as he could think of a place where he wouldn't be beaten/launched into LEO after ever so little accidents, even those where the other party had been at fault, there wouldn't be time to explain before everyone pulled the 'pervert' card, earning him the prize of a free travel to some random place, effective immediate.

After setting up who would take his place at Hinata Inn, Keitaro had silently packed his stuff during the night and jumped into Hideki's car first hour before dawn, the girls never noticed his leaving before it was too late to stop him.

Keitaro had been marveled at the sheer size of the Ishimura Building, a Maisonnette-type of apartment building so similar yet so different from the Hinata Sou, the rooms gave a peace that was hard to feel in the Hinata Sou, the Ishimura was a state-of-the-art building, each room was comfortable and had enough electric plug for its tenant's use, the beds (western style) were soft, thought Keitaro had told Hideki that he would be alright with a futon, to what Hideki refused vehemently.

The common areas were modern and clean, and while it didn't have natural hot springs, its bathroom was big enough that it allowed the installation of facilities like those found in bathing houses. Keitaro couldn't complain after having bathing in a barrel exposed to the weather's whims. The Kitchen was fully equipped with brand new appliances, the supplies were at max, and even those were of brands only found in those upper-class markets found in Tokyo.

Keitaro was amazed at first, Hideki had dismissed all of it by explaining that he had inherited quite a fortune from his grandfather from his father's side, and his grandmother from his mother side had given him the lands, where once stood a decrepit house, Hideki had chosen to take the safest route and tear down the building and build something brand new, much to his family's chagrin.

Keitaro had quit his part time job with Seta, Hideki lowered Keitaro's rent due his new position as assistant manager, the boy had nearly fainted when his first check had been deposited into his back account (which Hideki had told him he would need from then on). With that money, and without a certain fox near him, he could finally afford some expensive clothes and materials for his cram school, a new pair of glasses, and even a laptop. Hideki had helped him choose his new look, which caused some problems with Keitaro as Hideki's natural androgynous look and clothes made people think they were on a date (as boyfriend and girlfriend). When he told Hideki about it, he only laughed.

That was a three months ago, they had decided to put an announcement in the papers so people would know about the existence of the Apartment building, Keitaro gave the idea of checking the background of the want-to-be tenants so no psychopaths (Motoko, Su) may cause trouble, Hideki wholeheartedly agreed to this, and they had already rejected some people that seriously had mental problems.

Then, the duo went to some commercial areas just for the sake of it, having bought nothing; they arrived at a karaoke-café where a singing contest was going on. Keitaro had been dragged into the contest when an attendant had mistaken him for a contestant. They had put him in the scenario as the music began playing, the song, 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)' performed by Marilyn Manson, stuck Keitaro deeply in his core, and the lyric began rolling out his tongue as if he had written the song himself, the audience had been surprised at his performance, and begged for him to sing a second song, this time, it was 'The Beautiful People' by Marilyn Manson again, the song once again came out his lips as if he had been singing all his life, to the point that in some parts of the song, the people present at that time actually Hitler-saluted him; the whole audience unanimously declared him as the winner, the prize, 30000 yen, was immediately given to him, in the middle of cheers and shouts, while Hideki only smiled to him knowingly.

The day after that, Hideki revealed that he had been a guitarist in back in his days in America, while his band never made it over amateurs, it had left Hideki with a great deal of experience with music, as he had enrolled Tokyo U in the arts department (AN: I actually don't know if this exist, so apply the law of anime and manga and think that it does). The music there was classical, but it had always left Hideki with thirst of more, of the emotions he had felt back with his friends in America.

So he had begun to teach Keitaro to sing like a Rocker, the high voice needed for that, while Hideki pulled out his old electric guitar to bring back those skills from the grave. Keitaro began studying English seriously so he could understand what he would be singing, and it actually shocked him that the songs he had sung back in the contest seemed similar to a degree to his life. It inspired him to learn faster, because he wanted to feel that excitement, that exhilarating feeling that he had felt in the contest. Hideki laughed at him when Keitaro told him about this, when Keitaro asked why was he laughing, Hideki that it was the same feeling that had driven him to be in that band back on those years, Hideki told him that if he wanted to do it again, it should be somewhere bigger, and if possible, with friends.

That was why Keitaro was spending so much of his free time with Hideki practicing, but Keitaro wanted more friends to join them, as it would be strange if he sang with only an electric guitar as music.

Little did he know, that god, for the first time in his life, had begun answering his pleads.

Someone knocked the main door, interrupting the guitar solo Hideki had been playing.

"Huh, who could it be? There aren't any appointments for today…" Hideki said with a low voice.

"Maybe some people who want to rent a room for the night?" Keitaro answered.

"No… we don't work as a Love Hotel, Keitaro" the older male said, with some amusement in his voice.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Keitaro almost shouted with an embarrassed expression, causing the older male to chuckle "I meant it like, maybe some foreigners that couldn't find a proper hotel in the area?" that had some logic, unlikely, but possible.

"Ok, that may happen, oh well, some more income won't hurt" said Hideki as he moved towards the door, opening it, he let the visitors in and offered them a seat, Keitaro immediately moving to the kitchen to get some tea. The visitors were a male and a female, the male was a tall redhead with red eyes, followed by a very short white-haired girl with golden eyes, she could easily be Hideki's sister.

"Oh, welcome to the Ishimura Complex, are you looking for somewhere to spend the night?" said Hideki

"Yeah… my girlfriend are trying to establish our own lives, and our parents are kinda touchy about that, they wouldn't let one live in the other's house" said the male with a sheepish smile, the girl was eyeing Hideki with a impassive expression, but her eyes kept dating back to Hideki, obviously shocked to find someone so much like her, albeit taller.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Ishimura Hideki, owner and manager of this complex, and this here is Urashima Keitaro, my assistant manager and friend" Hideki said with a professional tone.

"Then we shall introduce ourselves as well, let's see, my name is…

-Otonashi Yuzuru, and this is my girlfriend, Tachibana Kanade. Nice to meet you"


End file.
